Back In Her Arms
by piiyaya
Summary: He didn't know how peaceful it was to be back in her hold... until now.


Follow me on tumblr: .com

On facebook: .?id=100000239471450

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kouren Tsukimori. He's an OC made by Neko Meow. :) Uh, in this story, he's named Kouren Tsuchiura. 'kay? Thanks to Ishikawa Aya-Hime** **for reminding me. :)**

Yeah, yeah. I'm not into drama. Thanks. I heart you. :) The flashbacks are quite...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so glad you made time to see me<em>**  
><strong><em>How's life, tell me, how's your family?<em>**  
><strong><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>**

"Len, there is someone who wants to see you." That was his mother. "Yes, let that person in." His mother came in with a younger woman with red locks and **a child with golden eyes. **His eyes had the same shade of gold that Len has.

"Len..." it was almost audible for Len to hear, but he did.

"Kahoko... It's good to see you here again. And you brought a little guest with you." A smile smile was seen on his pale lips. "May I know who he is?"

He didn't notice that the child was staring at him the whole time. "My name is Kouren, **mister.** Are you Uncle Len mother was talking about?"

His dry lips showed a full smile. He didn't know, but he felt... **different.**

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

"Happy Birthday, Kaho."

"..."

"I've missed you."

"Oh."

"How was Japan?"

"Fine."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"And the others?"

"Fine too."

He sighed.

"How about... your feelings for me?"

It took her a long time before she answered.

"I don't know... really."

"Kahoko..."

"Len... **please come home. Soon.**"

"Is there anything beside that, that you want to tell me?"

"None. **That is all I want, Len.**"

"Bye, Kaho. I need to practice."

"I guess... Bye."

She didn't know if she really meant something for him. But she can't blame him though... she herself doesn't want to be a burden in his pathway that leads to his dreams.

**_Because the last time you saw me_**  
><strong><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>**  
><strong><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>**

"Hi Len."

"Hello, this is Len Tsukimori. I'm attending my violin practice right now, please leave your message after the beep." Then the beep sounded like the heartbeat of a dead person.

"Len, this is Kaho. I just came home from work actually. I just wanted to talk to someone and I saw that you're in my speed dial. Sounds funny, huh? Since you're in Vienna... how will you come here and aid me when I'm in a bind?" She chuckled. "Well, I just wanted to say that my students praised me for excellently playing the Ave Maria... and you know what? They asked me if I know the story of the Violin Romance."

She's gone speechless again; a tear escaped from her eyes.

"I said I didn't believe in such. Hino Kahoko lied for Len Tsukimori. I said that if you love someone, free them. If they come back, he's yours. But if they won't, it had never been. And they asked me if I had ever loved someone that made me say those words... What did you think I said?"

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to your arms all the time<em>**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms, turn around and make it alright<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms all the time<em>**

He stared at the white gown that hang from a wedding shop. What would she be like she wears that? He couldn't tell her... What he felt for her when he know he can't promise her life she wants.. She still waits for him. He couldn't help her... Why she felt that way... And she feel it everyday. While him, there. Being praised for his talent, receiving applause and standing ovations.

**_These days, I haven't been sleeping_**  
><strong><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>**  
><strong><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>**

April 25. A day after Len's birthday. She didn't call him; for she was guilty. Guilty, because she felt like betraying him. Betrayer, that what she feels she is now; for she was tempted. Tempted, to accept **Tsuchiura's proposal. **Proposal, yes, a marriage proposal. She knows her heart still beats for Len, but this opportunity says **now or never.**

**_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_**  
><strong><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>**  
><strong><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>**

It's been only 5 months since he left. But he felt like it's years...Winter. A season for people like him. And for some reason that he only knows, he loved it... before. But now, he felt like it's a hindrance.

_Flashback_

_Len Tsukimori, a violinist, was seen walking with his girlfriend, Hino Kahoko. He noticed that Kahoko was rubbing her hands together all over and over again. He tried to touch it._

_"God, you're hands are cold!"_

_"Uh, sorry."_

_"Where are your gloves?"_

_"I have forgotten them... Sorry."_

_"Don't worry, I can give you my gloves."_

_"No! Then your hands would be the ones cold."_

_"Then... you chose the other option then."_

_He enclosed her hands in his and kissed it. Their fingers seemed to fit perfectly; it's like they're really made for each other._

_"That's much better."_

_End Flashback_

Hindrance, because of the fact that **Hino Kahoko accepted the proposal of Tsuchiura.**

**_And then the cold came, the dark days_**  
><strong><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>**

This is bad. She madly misses him...

"Uh, Ma'am, what design would like? Fancy? Lacy? Or just a simple white gown?"

No answer.

"Ma'am?"

Tsuchiura waved his hand in front of Kahoko's face. "Hello? Kaho? Still there?"

She blinked her eyes a few times. "Yes, yes. I would like to have a simple gown."

He sighed. "Kahoko... I know you still love him. I'm not forcing you into this."

"I want to, Tsuchiura. I want to be your wife and start a new life."

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms, turn around and change my own mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms all the time<em>**

"Hello, Tsukimori-kun."

"Kahoko.. Where did the Len go?"

"Uh, sorry Len. I want to tell you something..."

"I knew it already. Yunoki-san told me. Congratulations, future Mrs. Tsuchiura."

"Len..."

"Kaho... I'm happy for you, really. Forget all about me. Be happy. I can't give you the happiness he can't give. Forgive me, Kahoko."

"Len... Yes... I already did. A long time ago."

"I still love you, Kahoko. Remember that."

"Will you be on my wedding?"

"I'll try."

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_**  
><strong><em>So good to me, so right<em>**  
><strong><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>**  
><strong><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>**

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking_**  
><strong><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>**

She looked so beautiful in that gown. Her face matches perfectly with the strapless with gown she's wearing... Simple. That word best describes her. Simplicity... is beautiful.

"Do you take Hino Kahoko, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

He answered, smiling. "I do."

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness..." Still smiling, he placed the golden ring on Kahoko's finger.

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<p>

The man performing the rite now turned to Kahoko. "Do you take Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Time stopped for a moment for Len. Silence was deafening... until the redhead bride answered. "I do."

"With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth."

**_This is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to December<em>**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms, turn around and make it alright<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms, turn around and change my own mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to your arms all the time, all the time<em>**

"Uncle Len, what is this thingy that beats?"

He laughed at his childishness. "I don't know too, but it connects to my heart. It counts my heartbeats."

"But what about-"

"Stop that, Kouren. You've bothered Uncle Len so much."

"But Mummy-"

"We have to attend your violin lessons."

Pouting, he got off Len's lap. "Me and Uncle Len have to talk okay? Personally."

"Okay, mummy. I'll be waiting for you outside. See you Uncle Len!" He kissed Len on the cheek and waved goodbye. He waved and Kouren closed the door gently. He still didn't know why he saw himself in Kahoko's son.

...

"So... Len..."

"Kahoko, I'm so proud of you."

"Len.."

He hung his head low. "I don't know how many months, days, weeks, or minutes I still have, Kahoko. Brain cancer."

She didn't have the time to stop herself. She hugged Len, crying. "Len..."

"Idiot, Kahoko. Don't you have anything to say besides 'Len'? You're being a crybaby again!"

"I don't care at all! Please, stay..."

"Kaho... you know I can't. But I **still love you.** Did you know that?" He wiped her tears.

"Yes... I do know that..." she said, tears still flowing.

"Now, I don't want to see you so fragile, so weak. I'd like to see the strong Kahoko I loved."

"Len..." She released from her grip and looked at her in the eyes.

"**Smile for me. That's the only thing I can treasure when I'm traveling... traveling up there.**" he pointed upwards.

"Stupid Len! Are you sure you're going to heaven?" she said, jokingly.

"That's the Kahoko I know."

"Can you hug me again?"

"Yes... for you."

And she smiled... she flashed her most dazzling, heartbroken smile. A smile, that was meant, only for Len.

And then, the line went straight.

He died in her arms, and the both of them smiling. _Back in her arms huh, Len?_

* * *

><p>About Kouren, it's up to you who do you want to be his father. x))<p>

Sorry for the wrong grammar. Haha. I'm not into drama, 'kay? Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Thanks, and I love you. R and R. :)


End file.
